Passion
by On The Edge of Glory
Summary: Ophelia and Seraphina Vita knew what death felt like. They knew the darkness that it brought. Every day they play with this darkness, with life and death itself. It's not an obsession, it's a passion.
1. Dead Bodies

AN: I want to go through all the seasons, but have Ophelia and Seraphina end up with one of the Originals. However, the originals don't come in until season 2 or 3, so if you guys want to see one of them have a romance with one of the characters before the originals like Damon, Matt, Tyler, or so on then just leave a review and I'll think over it. I hope you enjoy. Depending on your views the genres for this story may change.

* * *

"I can smell the blood in the air. The fresh smell of death beginning. I can feel the very life being taken out of someone. Can't you feel it, Seraphina? Someone is dying and another is already dead." Nothing about that sounds sane. Nothing about any of that sounds normal. But that's because Seraphina and Ophelia Vita aren't normal. They're anything but.

They're not human. They're not normal. And they're partially insane. The reasoning? They're necromancers. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a special person able to bring people back to life, but they also can cause death. There are three kinds of people who can be necromancers. Witches, seers, and banshees. Seraphina and Ophelia are Seers. And Seers have different... I guess you can say career paths. They become healers, fortune tellers, locators, or necromancers. Most necromancers become necromancers because they themselves have died. Ophelia and Seraphina are no different. When they were only five years old their pack was killed. Seers are the ambassadors of werepanthers. Ophelia and Seraphina's mother had been a seer. A group of hunters wiped out their entire pack including them. They were dead for three months before Alexander brought them back to life. He was a seer necromancer and once he had brought them back to life he trained them to be like him.

Sadly, Alexander died five years ago. The thing about being a necromancer is knowing when you can and can't bring someone back to life. Ophelia calls it an imperfect and a perfect body. If the body has no severe injuries and damages done to it then it's considered perfect, but if their lungs were damaged or their neck snapped than that is considered imperfect and if they were to bring those imperfect people back then they'd only die again from the damages done to them. Alexander had been imperfect.

Ophelia and Seraphina, shortly after the death of their teacher and father-like-figure, moved to Virginia where they were told housed vampires. Such a town would be easy for them to blend into. The two have lived in an orphanage together for the past five years now, but only out of convenience.

"Want to go body hunting?" The thing about being brought back to life is that you bring a darkness from the other side. That darkness follows you through life. Sometimes it can eat you up inside, change you into a monster. Other times it inspires you. Most people who are brought back by a necromancer either becomes a necromancer or goes into a similar field of helping people, like being a doctor or nurse, or they go the opposite way and become a criminal, a killer, a monster. Ophelia and Seraphina both have that darkness in them, but instead of letting it take over them it inspires them to do some good. Due to the darkness in them and their knowledge of death, they tend not to react to death like a normal person does. To them, death is only a pause in life. When they see a body they don't feel sad, scared, angry. They don't see a person who had their life cut before them. They see imperfect or perfect pieces of art that are waiting to be finished. They don't show sympathy for the dead and they have no filter, they talk about death like people talk about the weather. To them, it's natural and simple. To others it's painful and anything but simple.

But they aren't obsessed with death, they're passionate about it.

"We have to be quiet. If that old bat catches us sneaking out then we're both in deep shit." Seraphina whispers as her and her sister sneak through the orphanage. The two are now sixteen and have grown a lot since they were kids. Another thing about seers is that they look a lot different than normal people. Their hair rivals that of the moon, while their skin resembles fresh snow. Their eyes are what is most breathtaking. Their eyes are the color of ice, the outer ring is a navy color, while the ring around the pupil is white. Their eyes are strange and breathtaking. Their entire appearance is strange but breathtaking.

The two are twins, but not identical. Ophelia is small and short. She likes to say she comes in fun size. Her hair is straight and like thick silk falling down to her butt. She has an innocent look about her. With her button nose, chubby cheeks, big baby doll eyes. Seraphina is tall and petite. She has a look of elegance and royalty about her. Her hair falls just past her shoulders in wild curls. She has an aristocratic nose, eyes that seem to look into your very soul, and beautiful cheekbones. Both girls were beautiful in their own way.

"Wait," Ophelia stops her sister as they stand in the entryway. "The second body just stopped breathing. They're both dead now."

"Well let's go before animals start munching on them." Ophelia nods and the two slip out the door without making a sound. Seers don't only have the abilities to see into the future, past, and present. Or see the emotions, thoughts, and memories of someone. They can do more than just find a person, most times it being someone's mate. They not only bring back the dead and cause death. They also have super speed and senses. They move so fast that they are only wind against your skin, a barely there blur. Their senses are better than any living thing, but for these necromancers their senses are more in tune to death, violence, and blood.

The two run through the woods and reach their destination in seconds whereas for most it'd take twenty minutes in a car.

The two girls watch as a dark figure leave the body, running through the woods nearly as fast as they had been. "Hmm?" Seraphina says as Ophelia walks towards the body.

"Imperfect." Ophelia says. "Their jugular have been shredded and this guy has his ribs broken, one is piercing his heart. If we brought them back then they would choke on their own blood both from their neck wound and from their pierced heart." Seraphina walks over towards the bodies and crouches down.

"Yeah, imprefect is not even close to what these two are. More like a massacre." Seraphina tells her.

"That wasn't just an animal that did this." Ophelia says.

"What are you saying?"

"I think we finally found a vampire that we have heard so much about." Ophelia stood and looks at Seraphina. "There's nothing we can do about these useless pieces of flesh. They're gone and there is no way they're coming back. For them death is an invediable. Let's get home before the old hag notices we're missing." Seraphina takes her sister's hand and looks back at the bodies.

"Imperfect. Disgusting." She spits before she takes off running behind her sister.


	2. Finding a Place Among the Humans

"Once our home state of Virginia joined Confederacy in 1861," History class. It has always been Ophelia's least favorite subject. Her favorite being math. She can do numbers, but dates, no way. Seraphina was the educated one out of them. Ophelia was the talkative, outgoing, energetic one out of them. Seraphina was the quiet, sometimes shy, easy going one that loves school almost as much as she loved being a necromancer. "It created a tremendous amount of tension within the state." Ophelia rolls her eyes and rests her head on her crossed arms, which rested on the desk. Seraphina glances at her sister and gives her a look. "People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the Northwest region joining the union." Ophelia zoned the teacher out as she closes her eyes.

"Phe, wake up. Ophelia." Ophelia opens her eyes to find the classroom emptying and the teacher packing up. "Class is over. Come on. I want to hit the graveyard before we go back to the orphanage." Ophelia rubs her eyes like a child and packs up her things.

"Didn't realize I fell asleep."

"We were out late. It's no wonder you're tired." Ophelia puts her bag's strap over her head, letting it rest on her shoulder before she headed out of the room with Seraphina. Even their looks are different. Seraphina is dressed in a skirt, just falling to her mid-thigh, a white blouse on, and a pair of flats. She has a backpack purse on her back, while Ophelia has an over the shoulder bag that fits quite a bit. She is dressed in skinny jeans, a tight tank top, and her favorite leather jacket and boots.

The only thing similar in the two's outfits is the necklace around both of their necks. The necklace is in the shape of a yin-yang symbol. The yin, which was an obsidian stone, had a moonstone for the white dot, while the yang, which was a moonstone, had an obsidian stone for the black dot. Moonstones are worn to heal the person and make them whole, while the obsidian stone is worn for protection. It helps cleanse your aura from any negativity, throwing it back out into the air around the person, it is also used for healing and grounding a person. These necklaces help them with being necromancers, while also protecting them from harm. Seers in themselves don't have super healing, but these necklaces give them that power, so any nonfatal wound they can heal from.

"Alright, let's go hang out in a graveyard." Ophelia says as she skips into the holy ground. They always came here after school. They enjoyed reading the headstones and talking to the dead. As necromancers, they don't just bring people back to life or take the life from them. They also can communicate with the dead. A lot of these people have interesting stories that are all to willing to tell. It's not like they can really tell their stories to many people with them being dead.

"And you wonder why people either don't know we exist or think of us as freaks." Seraphina says as they walk hand in hand through the graveyard.

"Wait," Ophelia grabs her hand and listens. "You hear that?" In the distance, they can hear a crow squawking. Crows are symbols of death, which is why Ophelia and Seraphina both have a crow tattooed to their inner right wrist. "Come on, I want to see it." Seraphina smiles and follows her sister as they come to where the noise is coming from. That section of the graveyard is filled with fog, but neither care to notice as they take in the black crow.

"He's beautiful." Seraphina whispers as she walks up to the crow, running a finger down it's back.

"They say crow sees death and life just as we do." Ophelia says as she runs a finger over it's head. "Alexander used to raise crows."

"I used to love living with Alexander. He used to let me feed them."

"I miss that." Ophelia says as she runs a finger over it's foot, causing it squawk and peck Ophelia's finger playfully. Seraphina frowns as she feels someone watching them. She turns and sees a shadow move to stand behind one of the gravestones.

"Phe, it's getting late. We should head home soon." Seraphina says as she turns to her sister.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, come on." She takes her sister's hand, leading her away from the crow and the man.

"I really don't want to go home. I hate dealing with the crazy old crone." Ophelia groans as they walk out of the graveyard.

"Do you want to go to the Grill?" Seraphina shrugs. The Grill is the local hangout. The sisters normally don't hang out there because all the popular kids do. They feel like outsiders, but they always will be outsiders among humans. They can't understand them. Not like the supernatural world can.

"Okay." Ophelia says, her tone suggesting that she wasn't a fan of the idea, but she'd rather go their then back to the orphanage.

"Come on, we'll go for a few hours and then we'll leave." Seraphina promises before leading her sister down the walkway towards the Grill.

"Hey, look." Ophelia picks up a newspaper and hands it to Seraphina.

"The imperfect bodies." Seraphina says as she sees the picture of the man and woman.

"An animal attack. This town knows how to cover things up, huh?" Ophelia smiles, causing Seraphina to chuckle.

"Yeah, I wonder how they would cover up a necromancer's kill." Seraphian tays before throwing the paper in the trash and heading inside the Grill. The place was crowded like always and loud with the music and the people.

"I feel so out of place." Ophelia says as she twirls her white hair around her finger. "Don't you?"

"Could be worst."

"How so?" Seraphina shrugs and looks around the room.

"They could be zombies." Ophelia snorts and looks at her sisters.

"Only idiots make zombies." Zombies are made when a weak beginning necromancer tries to bring a person back to life by themselves. Most necromancers work in twos, only the older and more powerful necromancer can handle bringing back someone on their own. Ophelia and Seraphina both knew this and therefore consider themselves smarter than going lone wolf and bringing back someone only to turn them into a zombie.

"But I'm right. That is worst." Ophelia looks at Seraphina and smiles.

"Yeah, that's worst, Sera." Ophelia agrees as she looks around. "So... what are we going to do?"

"Um... Good question." Seraphina looks around the place. The only things really to do is play pool, drink, socialize, eat. None of which sounds really good to them. They weren't hungry yet and they hated drinking alcohol because it messed with their necromancer abilities. They also suck at sports, pool is still considered a sport, right? Socializing with humans make them both feel like puking. They always had great anxiety towards humans because they can't relate to them. They are so much different than humans and most times they say the wrong things to them. It's much easier to stay in the shadows them to make a full of yourself or worst make everyone think you're insane.

"Uh..." Ophelia looks at Seraphina, the both of them trying to think of something. They hadn't thought about what they would do when they got there.

"Come on, let's go sit down. Standing here is going to make us look like idiots." Seraphina says as she grabs her sister's hand and moves to an empty table.

"I hate this." Ophelia whispers. "We don't belong here. With these... humans. No one even knows we exist."

"You have to make them know. If we just sit in the shadows then no one will notice us."

"But we're not like them, Sera. We're weird. We bring dead people back to life for fun. That isn't normal. Not to them anyways."

"I don't know." Seraphina shrugs. "I don't know what to tell you, Phe. I think we're just stuck being outsiders." Ophelia looks around before shaking her head.

"No, I'm not going to sit here all weird." Seraphina raises an eyebrow. "I'm going to play pool."

"Wait, what? But, you don't know how."

"Maybe someone will teach me." Ophelia gets out of her chair and moves to the pool table where two boys are. She recoganize them as football players at school. Popular boys. As she stands there she suddenly realizes that she doesn't know what to say, something that doesn't often happen to her. She clears her throat and tries. "You mind if I join?" She asks, cocking her head to the side. Both boys look up and over at her, a bit in surprise. She could be really quiet when she wanted to.

"The game isn't the type for an uneven amount of players." The brunet says.

"It's not uneven." Seraphina stands beside Ophelia and forces a smile.

"Do we know you?" The blonde asks.

"Probably not. I'm Ophelia Vita, this is my sister Seraphina. We go to school with you both." She tells them.

"I'm Matt." The blonde says. "That's Tyler." Seraphina smiles polietely as Ophelia says hi.

"So do either of you know how to play?" Tyler asks, leaning on his pool stick. Both girls look at the other.

"It's easy really." Matt says. "Come on, I'll show you." Ophelia steps forward as Matt hands her the pool stick. "Just hold the stick like this." Matt adjusts her hands. "And put it on the table like so." He moves and gets her in position. "And just hit the white ball, line it up to hit another ball, just don't shoot the black one." Matt tells her. She aims and moves the stick back before hitting forward. The ball hits hard against the orange solid ball and hits it into the purple solid and then the red solid before all three fall into a hole. Tyler and Matt stare at the girl in shock.

"So... like that?" She asks as she stands up, looking at both boys.

"Uh huh." Tyler says as Matt nods with his mouth still hanging open.

"So... Did you want to play?" Ophelia asks, a little unsure if their reactions are good.

"I call her as my partner." Tyler says before Matt can.

"Let's hope your sister is just as good." Matt says as he gives Tyler a look, not at all happy for stealing Ophelia, who he had been teaching.

"Sounds like fun." Ophelia grins, suddenly not feeling so out of place. Maybe playing pool will be more fun than they originally thought.


End file.
